


Два брата. И не их сестра

by Li_Liana



Series: Джур [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: 2006-...





	1. Под тенью Нарин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи:  
> Дерен Арони Джуриш - нынешний король Джура  
> Дериан Арони Джуриш - его брат-близнец (разнояйцовые близнецы)  
> Оозтон ла Тарон - нынешний первый министр  
> Вагрус ла Годе - предыдущий первый министр  
> Талена ла Тиваль - тайная дочь королевы Нарин Джуриш, предыдущей королевы Джура.  
> Илан де Маре - бывший личный охранник короля; бывший глава тюремного комплекса, где содержался брат короля
> 
> Таймлайн: через 13-ть лет после калийского нашествия, планета Джур, столица

Двое смотрели друг на друга. Один - его величество ныне царствующий Король Дерен Арони Джуриш, второй - бывший личный хранитель Илан де Маре. Оба прекрасно понимали, что должно быть сказано и услышано. Но Король не торопился, а у Илана не оставалось выбора.  
Дерен задумчиво разглядывал своего визави. Семь лет этот человек был его тенью. Еще три года назад он доверял Илану больше, чем кому бы то ни было. И именно поэтому назначил его на пост начальника охраны собственного брата. А теперь он должен огласить де Маре приговор за предательство. Дерен мог избежать этой встречи, оставив неприятную обязанность офицеру безопасности. Но он хотел еще раз увидеть Илана. Может быть, желая спросить "почему", или просто посмотреть в глаза предателю. А, возможно, отдавая дань прошлому. И всему тому, чем был обязан де Маре. К тому же, встреча с бывшим хранителем могла стать хорошей репетицией перед предстоящим разговором с Дерианом, приговор которому так и лежал неподписанным на столе Короля.  
Но идея оказалась неудачной. Он смотрел на Илана и видел того же человека, который защищал его во время двух прошлых покушений. А теперь Илан сам привел к нему похитителей. Хорошо, что не убийц. Стоило признать определенный прогресс. Но почему опять? Как его брат умудряется обращать против него самых преданных людей? На верность Илана он готов был поставить слишком многое и снова ошибся. Или дело не в людях, а в паршивце Дериане?  
Илан молча смотрел на своего Короля, не отводя взгляда и не склоняя головы. Он слишком хорошо его знал. Дерен Арони Джуриш уже давно не позволял эмоциям влиять на свои решения и не делал ни для кого исключений. Если бы перед Иланом стоял едва получивший корону юноша – в те годы он бы мог простить или попытаться понять, но не теперь.  
Дерен с внутренним вздохом признал, что будет сожалеть об этой казни. Но это ничего не меняло. Абсолютно ничего. За его спиной пискнул терминал, извещая о поступившем сообщении. Вряд ли оно было срочным, но король воспользовался поводом оттянуть начало разговора. Он обошел стол и нажатием нескольких клавиш вызвал письмо на монитор. Потом нахмурился. Личное? В текстовой почте? Не записка от службы безопасности и не документ из министерства? Посметь послать ему не вызов по визору и даже не видеосообщение, а обычный текст? Это уже хамство.  
Дерен Джуриш бегло глянул на адрес отправителя, потом автоматически запустил утилиту отслеживания местоположения отправителя. Корабль на границах системы Кале. Как это письмо вообще прошло сквозь фильтры безопасности и попало на его терминал? Недоумевая, Дерен открыл текст письма.  
"Я возвращаюсь. Со всеми вытекающими. Талена."  
В первую секунду прочитанное просто осталось за гранью сознания, настолько оно оказалось невероятным и немыслимым. Потом Дерен сморгнул и медленно осел в кресло. Негнущимися пальцами опять вывел на монитор информацию об отправителе. Горящие небеса, как он мог не узнать?! Невидящим взглядом Дерен уставился в монитор. "Со всеми вытекающими". Что она имеет в виду? Память услужливо предъявила события тринадцатилетней давности так ярко, будто они происходили вчера.  
Но это же смешно! Ведь не станет она требовать исполнения клятв, данных мальчишкой, еще не переступившим порог совершеннолетия? Еще как станет - ответил он сам себе. Или ей нужен только повод? Дерен в сердцах ударил ладонью по столу, поймал удивленный взгляд Илана, резко встал и подошел к окну, отвернувшись от непрошеного свидетеля.  
Талена возвращается, и что теперь? Дерен горько усмехнулся. Он называл Илана предателем, а сам? Что он тогда наобещал ей? Слишком многое. Например, добиться освобождения Дериана. А ведь уже почти согласился подписать приказ о его казни вслед за Иланом. А внутренняя политика последнего десятилетия? Дерен сдержал порыв схватиться за голову.  
Нет, можно понадеяться, что за прошедшие годы Талена повзрослела, и те идеалистические бредни давно выветрились у нее из головы. Хотя, лучше, чтобы нет. Талена-идеалистка не то, чтобы предсказуема, но он хоть примерно знает, чего от нее ожидать. Если же возраст принес ей цинизм и расчетливость, то … То у него скоро будут очень большие проблемы.  
Дерен представил, как пытается объяснить Талене, что казнил брата из-за трех покушений, а во внутренних проблемах виноваты Оозтон и Варгус вместе с Советом саяторов. Воображение нарисовало весьма неприглядную картину. Но прошло почти полтора десятилетия. Она не могла остаться той же самой, немного чокнутой девчонкой, которую он помнил по своей коронации. "Могла стать еще хуже", пессимистично подсказал внутренний голос.  
Ладно, проблема очевидна. И ее надо решать. От Кале лететь две-три недели. Многого не успеешь, но что-то сделать можно. Несколько указов если не исправят ситуацию, то, по крайней мере, станут подтверждением выполнения обещаний. Правда, Оозтон будет в ярости. Но зато Талене не к чему будет придраться. Ведь, тогда, перед коронацией, он не уточнял, когда именно добьется того, что она хотела. И нужно что-то делать с братом. Но, даже если отменить казнь, Оозтон опять упечет Дериана в очередную крепость в глубокой провинции. За оставшиеся несколько недель у него не получится даже выбить новое назначение в охрану брата, не говоря уже о чем-то большем.  
Дерен обернулся, по-новому глядя на Илана. В свою бытность хранителем тот неплохо знал расположение переходов второго, скрытого дворца, чем, кстати, и воспользовался для организации нынешнего покушения. Но это сейчас неважно. Король надел экранирующий браслет и активировал его. Безопасники заметят потухшие мониторы слежения, и через несколько минут сюда прибежит возмущенный Оозтон, если он сейчас во дворце. Но это будет потом, а сейчас у него есть те самые, иногда так необходимые, пять-десять минут конфиденциального разговора. Дерен взял со стола карточку доступа и ввел на ее код разрешение на ближайшие сутки, потом протянул карточку Илану.  
\- Заберешь Дериана. Северный сектор четвертого подземного уровня. И убирайтесь с ним из столицы.  
Де Маре медленно протянул руку, недоверчиво глядя на Короля. Раньше он бы поверил в такой поступок, но сейчас подобное великодушие пугало и казалось удивительно неправильным  
\- Почему? - спросил он и кивнул на терминал. - Что случилось?  
Дерен досадливо тряхнул рукой.  
\- Не все ли равно?  
Илан покачал головой.  
\- Вы знаете, я выполню любой приказ. Но ведь это - не приказ? - полуутвердительно спросил он.  
\- Так уж и любой, - сказал король.  
Бывший хранитель досадливо дернул уголками губ. Король вздохнул, соглашаясь. Вчера де Маре мог убить его, обеспечив победу заговорщикам. Но похищение провалилось, а Илан не захотел в своем предательстве заходить еще дальше. И это стоило ценить.  
\- Просто уведи его из столицы, - после паузы сказал Дерен. - Сейчас все слишком изменилось.  
Илан согласно поклонился, понимая, что не получит лучшего ответа, и направился к скрытой двери, ведущей на тайные уровни дворца.  
\- Погоди! - Дерен окликнул бывшего хранителя и одними губами почти беззвучно прошептал. - Ему не обязательно занимать мое место, напомни ему.  
Де Маре удивленно кивнул столь странной просьбе и скрылся за бесшумно ставшей на свое место панелью. Дерен задумчиво вернулся к терминалу. Как и следовало ожидать, письмо Талены бесследно исчезло. Джуриш-система работала безукоризненно.  
Только что Дерен Арони Джуриш собственными руками начал лишать себя короны. Но, возможно, это был единственный способ ее удержать.

* * *

Король вышел из зала Совета с высоко поднятой головой, и почти чеканя шаг. Тяжелые двери из орехового дуба медленно захлопнулись за его спиной и отсекли все возмущенные обсуждения трех последних королевских указов. Оставшийся перед входом в зал церемониальный караул отсалютовал Королю, а двое личных охранников-гвардейцев тенями двинулись следом.  
Дерен позволил себе мимолетную улыбку. Даже не учитывая угрозу ближайшего возвращения Талены, эти указы стоило подписать только ради удовольствия полюбоваться на лица членов Совета.  
Первый указ Совет принял почти благосклонно. Вопреки настойчивым советам Оозтона не вмешиваться в текущие проблемы и его же заверением, что Совет вполне справится с управлением Джуром без участия Короля, Дерен регулярно просматривал повестку дня заседаний саяторов. Вопрос о предоставлении независимого статуса некоторым городам обсуждался давно и безуспешно. Сторонников городского самоуправления было слишком мало, чтобы протянуть это решение, но достаточно много, чтобы снова и снова поднимать его на голосование.  
Поэтому королевский указ о статусе независимых городов почти треть зала встретила откровенными аплодисментами. Еще треть облегченно вздохнула, скрывая радость по поводу прекращения бесчисленных споров на городскую тему. Лишь последняя, наиболее консервативная, часть Совета недовольно нахмурилась. Самому Дерену проблема независимых от саяторского влияния городов никогда не казалась стоящей его внимания, но Талена считала ее важной. И сейчас этого было достаточно, чтобы вмешаться.  
Второй указ прошел хуже. Идею запрета на смертную казнь по саяторскому приговору выдвигала еще королева Нарин, но тогда соответствующий указ так и не был подписан. А за прошедшие почти тридцать лет саяторы успели уверовать в то, что королевская власть не будет покушаться на данную привилегию. Некоторые из молодых членов Совета и почти все представители не саяторских фамилий робко закивали с одобрением, но большинство саяторов не потрудились скрыть своего возмущения, раздраженно перешептываясь друг с другом. По движениям губ Дерен угадал "Что себе позволяет этот мальчишка?" и "Куда смотрит Оозтон?"  
Когда же Король объявил о реорганизации Совета, началась настоящая буря. Подобное тоже пыталась провести Королева Нарин - в самом начале своего правления, еще до замужества. Она издала указ, по которому представители саяторских фамилий могли занимать не более семидесяти процентов мест в Совете. Но через несколько лет тогдашний глава Совета - Варгус ла Годе заставил ее подписать уточнение, в котором уже говорилось "от семидесяти до девяносто процентов". Естественно, саяторы воспользовались верхней границей.  
Сейчас же Дерен мало того, что снизил количество саяторских мест до шестидесяти процентов, так еще и распорядился о введении в Совет свободно выбирающихся представителей от независимых городов. Саяторы были в ярости. Некоторые даже не потрудились это скрывать. Но Талена будет довольна. Он выполнил все незаконченный решения Королевы Нарин.  
Еще пару дней назад Дерен никогда бы не осмелился ни на одно подобное выступление, не говоря уже о трех сразу, но теперь приезд Талены все менял. Свои обещания он выполнил, и пусть теперь она воюет с Советом, а не с ним.  
Дерен зашел в рабочий кабинет западной башни. До его любимого - с личным терминалом и окнами, выходящими на нижнюю часть старого города - от зала Совета надо было идти через полдворца. А сейчас он хотел побыстрее оказаться в одиночестве. Тем более, после выходки с включением экранирующего браслета во время разговора с Иланом, Оозтон мстительно распорядился начать ремонт в любимом кабинете короля.  
Гвардейцы остались в коридоре, и Дерен наконец-то смог расслабить лицо и позволить себе торжествующую улыбку. Он опустился в одно из кресел, оббитых расшитой золотом тканью, и стал ждать Оозтона. Глава Совета вообще недолюбливал личный кабинет Дерена. Не раз говорил, что желание Короля находиться как бы над городом потворствует мании величия. Но Дерену просто нравилось смотреть на запутанные улочки столицы, наполненные своей собственной жизнью. И днем, когда в ясную погоду можно было рассмотреть даже новостройки на самых окраинах. И ночью, когда темнота превращала город в россыпь сказочных огней. Во всем дворце хорошо если из десятка помещений открывался подобный вид, а из не занятых безопасниками под рабочий кабинет подходило только одно. И Дерен именно там создал настолько личный уголок, насколько позволяли строгие условия Оозтона.  
Король окинул взглядом западный кабинет. Здесь же все было безлично, как и во всем остальном дворце - дорогой дизайн, красивые отделки. Мебель из редчайших пород дерева соседствовала с новейшим пластиковым покрытием на стенах, на ощупь казавшимся теплым и немного шероховатым. По всему кабинету оно было стилизовано под древние портьеры, а на одной из стен представляло репродукцию музейного гобелена.  
С легким неприятным осадком Дерен осознал, что везде чувствует незримую тень Варгуса ла Годе. Сразу после смерти Королевы Нарин он приказал обновить почти все комнаты дворца. Переделать так, как он считал нужным, безжалостно уничтожая все оставленное королевской семьей. В первую очередь были переделаны комнаты Королевы Нарин и простоявшее все ее правление запертым крыло, в котором находились апартаменты ее погибших родителей и брата. Тогда Дерен не посмел спорить. Да вряд ли осмелился бы и сейчас.  
В этом не хотелось признаваться, но после выступления в Совете наряду с торжеством и немного отчаянной решимостью, он ощущал и вполне отчетливый страх, заставляющий что-то внутри сжиматься, как в ожидании удара. Если бы Дериан не сбежал, Дерен не пошел бы на конфликт с Советом даже при всей серьезности угрозы возвращения Талены. Но сейчас у Оозтона не было обычного козыря в лице Дериана, и Король мог себе позволить немного деспотизма. Надеялся, что мог.  
В ожидании Главы Совета, который, как Дерен понимал, вот-вот должен явиться, он вызвал на общественный терминал ленту новостей. Его сегодняшние указы обзывали "тиранической демократизацией" и "деспотичным насаждением демократии". Большинство издательств, заняв выжидательную позицию, удерживалось и от критики, и от восторгов. В паре источников проводились параллели с началом правления Королевы Нарин. Города откровенно начали праздновать свою независимость и обсуждать проблемы выбора городских Глав.  
Оозтон ла Тарон почти не заставил себя ждать, зайдя к Королю, он сразу же небрежно бросил:  
\- Собирайтесь. Флайдер ждет у западных ворот.  
Дерен постарался не паниковать. Они ведь еще не поймали Дериана с Иланом, нет? И не задумали провозгласить новым королем его брата? Хотя, даже если собираются, он все равно ничем не сможет помешать. Тоскливо оглянувшись (интересно, вернется ли он еще во дворец или как брат окажется на десятилетия запертым в дальней крепости?), Дерен Арони Джуриш покорно пошел за Главой бывшего саяторского, а с сегодняшнего дня просто планетарного Совета.  
Вопреки опасениям Короля, они полетели всего лишь в загородную резиденцию Варгуса ла Годе. Хотя "всего лишь" - это еще с какой стороны посмотреть. В детстве Дерен боялся ла Годе больше любого мифического чудовища. Сейчас экс-глава Совета, уже глубокий старик, доживал свои дни якобы вдали от политики и придворных интриг. Но даже отголоски его былой власти повергали в трепет отнюдь не одного Короля.  
Дерен вспомнил, как один единственный раз видел мать вместе с ла Годе. Не мать, мысленно исправил себя он, королеву Нарин. Но тогда он еще считал ее своей матерью. Он мог понять, почему она, защищая собственного сына, почти беспрекословно покорялась Варгусу, но позволять так помыкать собою ради ребенка мужа? Или это была часть одной большой игры по убеждению всего Джура, что Дерен и Дериан - ее единственные дети и наследники, чтобы исключить даже малейшую возможность возникновения подозрений о существовании другого ребенка? Нарин до конца играла свою роль покорности ради него с братом или защищая Талену? Жалость к детям, пусть и чужим, или маниакальное желание, чтобы дочь избежала судьбы сыновей ее мужа? Дерен не знал.  
Варгус встретил их в зале с камином в домашней одежде, полулежа на диване и наполовину укрывшись пледом из запредельно дорогого меха бектрисского козла. Оозтон сел в кресло рядом с ла Годе, а Дерен остался стоять, как провинившийся школьник перед строгими учителями.  
\- Ты сегодня очень нехорошо себя вел, - медленно начал Варгус, вытянув костлявую руку из-под пледа и с легким дрожанием направив ее в сторону Дерена.  
Дерен сжал губы и с вызовом посмотрел на старика.  
\- А за плохое поведение надо наказывать, - продолжил тот.  
Оозтон согласно кивнул. Дерен не очень успешно попытался убедить себя, что угрозы ла Годе его совсем не пугают.  
\- Во-первых, восстанови режим полной стражи, - распорядился старик, полуобернувшись к ла Тарону, и укоризненно заметил. - А я всегда был против его отмены!  
Дерен погрустнел. От полной стражи он избавился еще в двадцать лет, сразу после ухода Варгуса со своего поста. А последние три года, после перевода Илана на охрану Дериана, Король обходился даже без личного хранителя. Опять мириться с круглосуточным присутствием за спиной нескольких гвардейцев было крайне неприятно.  
\- Во-вторых, - Варгус по-прежнему обращался к Оозтону, игнорируя самого Дерена. - Ты можешь найти пыточных дел мастера, у которого не дрогнет рука испытать свое мастерство на самом Джурише?  
\- Проблематично, - покачал головой тот.  
\- Только посмейте! - взвился Дерен.  
\- И что ты сделаешь, щенок?!  
Дерен прикусил губу. На секунду он испытал совершенно иррациональное желание все рассказать. Вот тогда и попробуйте угрожать Талене! Посмотрим, как у вас получится ее упрекать в "плохом поведении"! Вы думаете, что себе на радость получили наследника и Короля, не умеющего пользоваться Джуриш-системой?! Похоронили королеву Нарин и успокоились, довольные ручным королем Дереном, заботливо выращенным подальше от наследных знаний и тайн?! А настоящую Королеву-Джуриш не хотите?! Не робкую Нарин, которую вы с пятнадцати лет заперли во дворце и как цепные собаки стерегли до самой смерти, а уже взрослую Талену, о существовании которой вы даже не догадываетесь. Талену, у которой еще в юности при упоминании Варгуса ла Годе от ненависти чернели глаза. Талену, которая более десяти лет бесы знают чем занималась в космосе. Талену, еще до его коронации прошедшую полную авторизацию в Джуриш-системе. Вам кажется, что я своеволен? Вы еще не видели настоящего своеволия!  
Дерен подавил приступ злобы на Совет вообще и на двух его Глав - бывшего и нынешнего - в частности. Что бы он ни думал, он ничего не скажет. И ради Тал, и ради себя. Если у Талены еще останутся шансы, то когда они узнают, что Дерен - не Джуриш по крови, его жизнь не будет стоить ни дана.  
\- О чем ты думаешь? - Варгус цепко уставился на Дерена по-старчески маленькими глазками, почти спрятавшимися в провалах глазниц сморщенного лица.  
\- О палаче! - огрызнулся Дерен.  
\- Не дерзи мне, мальчишка! - ла Годе прикрикнул на короля и обернулся к своему преемнику. - Вот до чего ты довел страну, полюбуйся.  
\- Вы бы тоже не посмели в свое время отправить к палачу Нарин, - тихо возразил Оозтон.  
Ла Годе гневно стукнул рукой по подлокотнику дивана.  
\- О твоей вине мы потом поговорим! Что было в том сообщении, после прочтения которого нашему мальчику настолько кровь ударила в голову, что он устроил побег мятежного принца и сегодняшний цирк в Совете?  
\- Ничего, - чуть смущенно ответил Оозтон. - Только отчет о трех последних голосованиях Совета по налоговым изменениям.  
\- Вот как? Так нас ожидают еще и экономические перемены? - ла Годе с сарказмом поинтересовался у Дерена.  
\- Может быть, - буркнул тот. Никаких отчетов он не получал. Скорее всего, защитные модули Джуриш-системы подменили письмо Талены этим мусором прямо под носом у безопасников.  
\- Мальчик становится неуправляемым. И с этим надо что-то делать, - ла Годе посмотрел на Короля как на насекомое, без спросу оккупировавшее его завтрак прямо на тарелке.  
\- Я вам необходим. Для управления Джуриш-системами, - не очень уверенно возразил Дерен. На самом деле им нужна Талена, но, к счастью, этого никто не знает.  
\- Не обольщайся, - подался вперед Оозтон. - Твой брат подойдет ничуть не хуже.  
\- Для этого его сначала надо найти.  
\- А, может, он умнее, чем мы думаем? - Оозтон обернулся к ла Годе. - Возможно, Илан сохранил верность Королю и сейчас уже прирезал Дериана в ближайшей канаве?  
Оба саятора с подозрением уставились на Короля.  
\- Но вы же сами заставляли меня подписать приказ о его казни! - возмутился Дерен и только сейчас понял, что на самом деле никакой казни не было бы. Очень удобно, принц официально казнен, что лишает всех потенциальных заговорщиков основного инструмента. А Дериан тем бы временем сидел в каком-нибудь подземелье, возможно и именно в этом замке, всегда готовый внезапно оказаться чудесным образом спасшимся и заменить брата, как только тот станет неугодным Главе Совета. Изящный план. Вполне в стиле ла Тарона и ла Годе.  
\- Все хуже и хуже, - покачал головой Варгус и обратился к Оозтону, - Мальчик растет и становится слишком проницательным. Надо или найти новый способ влияния, или менять правящего Джуриша.  
\- У нас не такой уж большой выбор Джуришей.  
\- Можно организовать наследника.  
\- Организовать? - удивленно переспросил Оозтон.  
\- Да, например, клонировать. Или использовать генетически выращенный эмбрион. - Варгус усмехнулся. - Семнадцатилетние короли мне нравятся гораздо больше тридцатилетних. А несовершеннолетние - это вообще лапочки, - бывший глава Совета игриво подмигнул Дерену, что смотрелось до отвратительности нелепо на старческом лице.  
Дерен покраснел и не нашел, чем возразить на последнюю угрозу.  
\- Даже если так, я все равно буду вам нужен, пока не вырастет новый наследник, - Король скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Молись, чтобы мы как можно дольше искали Дериана! - неожиданно раздражаясь, прошипел Варгус. - Потом ты еще горько пожалеешь, что не ценил подаренного тебе трона!  
\- Он принадлежит мне по праву рождения.  
\- Я выбрал тебя! А мог бы посадить на него твоего брата! А ты бы гнил на его месте! - Варгус закашлялся от слишком громкого окрика и тяжело откинулся на расшитые подушки.  
\- Вы все сказали? Я могу идти? - холодно поинтересовался Дерен.  
Оозтон взглядом спросил разрешения у ла Годе, потом позвал гвардейцев, выдал им дополнительные распоряжения, и Короля то ли под охраной, то ли под стражей увезли во дворец.  
Когда Дерен вышел, ла Годе подозрительно посмотрел ему вслед.  
\- Опять то же самое, - пробурчал он, - Будто скрытый козырь. Даже проигрывая, он словно оставляет последнее, невысказанное слово за собой. Как и его мать.  
\- Вам показалось, саятор.  
Старик с упреком посмотрел на своего преемника.  
\- Я оставил тебе послушного мальчика, а во что ты его превратил?  
\- Когда вы ушли, Дерену было двадцать, а сейчас двадцать семь. Не надо сравнивать.  
\- Я управлялся с его матерью до тридцати четырех.  
\- Во-первых, Дерен мужчина, а не слабая женщина. А, во-вторых, в вашей власти были ее дети. Насколько я помню, пока вы их не получили, вам сложно было контролировать Нарин даже в ее двадцать.  
\- О чем ты говоришь?! - взвизгнул Варгус. - Кого ты равняешь? Нарин воспитывали как принцессу, пусть не наследницу, но единственную дочь королевской четы. Она была властной уже с пеленок. Ты хоть представляешь, как сложно было сломать ее волю? Но я это сделал! А эти! - он презрительно кивнул в сторону двери, куда ушел Дерен, видимо, обозначая этим жестом обоих Джуришей. - Я вырастил детей Нарин безвольными марионетками. Послушание у них в крови и забито розгами до самого костного мозга. И как после всего этого мальчишка может так вести себя?!  
\- Природа и возраст берут свое, - упрямо ответил ла Тарон. - Тридцатилетний король никогда не будет таким же послушным, как шестнадцатилетний.  
\- Значит, надо его менять, - отрезал бывший глава Совета.  
\- Вы всерьез говорили на счет клонов? - Оозтон подозрительно посмотрел на своего учителя. - Почему тогда не сделали раньше? Или у вас в запасе есть десяток юных Джуришей?  
\- Я пугал мальчишку, - устало отмахнулся ла Годе. - Я проверял: Джуриш-способности не передаются при клонировании  
\- Как проверяли? - Оозтон тупо уставился на старого саятора  
\- А почему, ты думал, у меня нет наследника? Полагаешь, я бы оставил всю власть тебе, если бы мог вырастить из пробирки собственного наследника? Древняя кровь сохраняет свои свойства только при естественном рождении.  
\- Почему?  
\- Откуда я знаю? А медики не могут дать внятного ответа. Уж поверь, я их стимулировал.  
Ла Тарон содрогнулся, представив методы воздействия Варгуса на ученых.  
\- Отговариваются невозможностью понять большинство технологий второй волны, - продолжил тот. - Я заставлял их проверять и на своей крови, и на королевской. Джуриш-системы не опознают в искусственно зачатых или клонированных детях наследников второй волны.  
\- Значит, это была пустая угроза, - рассеянно пробормотал Оозтон, размышляя, сколько во время этих экспериментов могло появиться ненастоящих Джуришей, и живы ли эти клоны до сих пор.  
\- Я пугал Дерена. Пусть понервничает. Ему полезно. Что там с поисками Дериана?  
\- Пока глухо. Де Маре слишком опытный безопасник. Ловить его - все равно, что змее гонятся за своим хвостом. Он наперед знает все шаги моих людей. Правда, его они знают тоже, но пока это не принесло успеха. Вы действительно думаете о смене правящего Джуриша?  
\- Я выбрал Дерена за спокойствие и рассудительность, но теперь меня настораживает его расчетливость. Открытый и импульсивный Дериан будет создавать меньше проблем на троне.  
\- С импульсивностью не поспорю. А вот на счет открытости - вы давно не видели своего второго воспитанника  
\- Значит, надо решать вопрос иначе, - сказал Варгус. - Нам нужен новый Джуриш, - и после совсем короткой паузы добавил. - Сообщишь Дерену, что он должен жениться.  
Оозтон изобразил вежливое удивление, срывая невольное восхищение стремительностью решений ла Годе. Вот так походя, особо не задумываясь, приказать королю жениться? Не удивительно, что два поколения Джуришей Варгус ля Годе фактически сам правил планетой.  
\- И как можно скорее, - продолжил старик. - Подбери ему жену из верных нам семей.  
\- А если он заупрямится?  
\- Тогда она родит от Дериана. Как только ребенку исполнится хотя бы год, можно будет инсценировать смерть обоих братьев или, в самом деле, избавиться от них. И ты останешься регентом при малолетнем короле или королеве. Надеюсь, после этого вопрос непослушания не возникнет еще минимум лет тридцать. А потом это уже будут совсем не мои проблемы, - Варгус хрипло засмеялся.  
\- Я думал, вы собираетесь жить вечно, - сказал ла Тарон. Это была грубая лесть, но к старости Варгус стал на нее слишком падок.  
\- Нет, - он покачал головой. - Если наши горе-ученые не изобретут никакого радикального способа, то у меня осталось в лучшем случае пара десятилетий.  
Оозтон с поклоном вышел и отправился во дворец вслед за Дереном.


	2. Побег

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерен Арони Джуриш - нынешний король Джура  
> Дериан Арони Джуриш - его брат-близнец (разнояйцовые близнецы)  
> Оозтон ла Тарон - первый министр  
> Вагрус ла Годе - предыдущий первый министр  
> Илан де Маре - бывший личный охранник короля; бывший тюремщик брата короля  
> Алексон Тор Джуриш - отец королевы Нарин, предпредыдущий король Джура

Де Маре быстро спускался по переходам скрытого дворца. Он надеялся, что Дерен догадается хоть какое-то время не снимать экранирующий браслет, и сидящие у терминалов слежения безопасники будут считать, что они с Королем все еще беседуют в его приемной. Даже появись у них подозрения - так просто их не проверить. Если за прошедший год ничего не изменилось, то в кабинет Короля без приглашения мог зайти только сам Оозтон. А на то, чтобы найти ла Тарона во дворце, доложить ему, наконец, чтобы он дошел до покоев Дерена - потребуется время.  
Илан должен успеть быстрее. На ходу он вспоминал план скрытого дворца. Не на всех его дверях есть карточные терминалы. В самых старых переходах, которые ни разу не перестраивались со дня основания столицы, двери по-прежнему открывались нажатием ладони, подчиняясь лишь потомкам Джуришей. Говорят, раньше Короли обучали эту систему распознавать доверенных подданных, но Дерен не умел. Он мог настраивать только терминальный доступ. Что, кстати, давало Королю определенную свободу. Пусть и у Оозтона, и у Варгуса были карточки полного терминального доступа, но наиболее древние двери мог отпереть только сам Дерен - дворец узнавал в нем Джуриша. Илан помнил, как Дерен иногда сбегал от Оозтона в глубины скрытого дворца, хоть там имея возможность побыть в одиночестве. Провожая Короля, Илан всегда оставался на входе, исправно докладывая Оозтону, что неотрывно следовал за Дереном. Первому министру приходилось верить на слово де Маре. Если весь дворец был утыкан камерами слежения еще во времена предшественника ла Тарона - Варгуса ла Годе, то древние коридоры оставались единственными, которые не просматривались безопасниками днем и ночью.  
К счастью, в свое время Король Алексон - дед Дерена и Дериана - счел подземный переход в тюремный комплекс достойным обновления. И сейчас Илан с помощью карточки мог воспользоваться преимуществами Джуриш-системы, хотя сам не принадлежал даже к саяторскому роду, не говоря уже о королевской крови.  
Илан добрался до тюремного комплекса и через Джуриш-систему подключился к местному информационному терминалу. Найдя камеру принца, он убедился, что в последнее время того никуда не переводили. Значит, безопасники или еще ничего не знают, или решили, что Король отпустил только своего бывшего хранителя. И никто не подумал, что Дерен может организовать побег брата.  
Илан подошел к камере, в которой содержался Дериан, и включил механизм, открывающий тайную дверь. Обычно проходы в Джуриш-системах открывались совершенно бесшумно. Но этот оказался замурован изнутри. Через несколько секунд наружная каменная кладка с грохотом осыпалась. Одна из приятных особенностей дверей из инфо-материала - если попытаться их открыть, то они откроются всегда. Независимо от того, чем и как их пытались заблокировать - любые препятствия лишь замедляли процесс, но не могли его остановить.  
Илан шагнул в камеру. Дериан сидел, опустив голову на сцепленные руки. Услышав шум, он удивленно поднял взгляд и, сощурившись, посмотрел на вломившегося к нему человека сквозь оседающую пыль.   
\- Это я. Быстрее! - Илан махнул рукой, пытаясь разогнать пыль, и закашлялся.  
Во взгляде Дериана сменились узнавание, радость, сомнения и, наконец, мелькнула тень страха. Но он все равно шагнул навстречу, и де Маре резким толчком втянул принца в переходы Джуриш-системы.  
Охрана ворвалась в камеру минутой позже. Доступа на скрытый уровень не было ни у кого из них. Они тут же связались с дворцовым отделением безопасности. Но осторожная подозрительность Варгуса сыграла на руку беглецам. Кроме него самого, ла Тарона и Короля карточек доступа не было ни у кого.   
Пока безопасники вызывали ла Тарона, пока тот добирался до тюремного комплекса - было потерянно драгоценное время. Илан и Дерен уже успели выбраться из Джуриш-системы и скрыться в городе.  
Королевская гвардия, охранные гарнизоны и вся служба безопасности были подняты на поиски. Перекрыли все выходы из столицы и начали ее методичное прочесывание, дополнительный поиск выполнялся со спутников. Но Оозтон возлагал основные надежды на отряды безопасников, которые проверяли канализационно-дренажные системы. И сами безопасники, и гвардейцы знали их как свои пять пальцев, ведь с их точки зрения проходящие под столицей каналы представляли собой стратегические пути отступления или возможные направления вражеской атаки. Их изучение входило в базовый курс всех дворцовых силовых структур. Вот только де Маре тоже прекрасно ориентировался в подземном лабиринте.  
Ла Тарон был уверен, что принц с хранителем не успели покинуть город. Но поиски под столицей могли затянуться надолго. И это нервировало первого министра. Особенно в свете предстоящего доклада Варгусу о происшествии.

* * *

Илан быстро спускался в глубины подземных коммуникаций. Он знал, как и где их будут искать, а преследователи знали, как он будет убегать. Его преимущество состояло лишь в выборе направления, а безопасников - в гораздо большем количестве. В таких условиях догонялки не могли длиться вечно. И пусть под городом достаточно тайников с оружием и припасами, но все они снабжены сигнализацией. И как только Илан вскроет один из них, преследователи тут же поймут, где находятся беглецы.  
Дериан спешил за своим сообщником, заодно пытаясь запомнить, куда они бегут. Решившись, де Маре свернул к одному из тайников. Стандартным гвардейским кодом разблокировав панель, он достал аптечку, пару одеял и несколько упаковок с сухпайком. В излучателях часто прятали маячки, поэтому их брать он не стал. А фонарь и нож он прихватил еще во дворцовом тайнике. Илан кинул пакеты с одеялами и водой принцу, а аптечку оставил у себя.  
\- За мной! - крикнул он, направляясь по уходящему вниз переходу.  
\- А оружие? - Дериан выразительно кивнул на универсальные излучатели, но поскольку де Маре уже убежал вперед, принцу ничего не оставалось, кроме как броситься следом. Он не решился оспорить выбор Илана, здраво полагая, что в данной ситуации тот лучше знает, что делать.   
Де Маре остановился лишь полчаса спустя в закрытом со всех сторон тупике.  
\- Ты заблудился? - едва переводя дыхание после быстрого бега, выдавил из себя Дериан, вполне отчетливо различая звуки приближающейся погони.  
\- Нет! - отрезал Илан, и бесцеремонно дернул на себя ладонь Дериана, приложив ее к совершенно не примечательному гладкому участку стены.  
Ничего не произошло.  
\- Не понимаю, - пробормотал Илан и попробовал сильнее прижать чужую ладонь, что так же не возымело эффекта.  
\- Это один из входов в подземную Джуриш-систему? - догадался Дериан.  
\- Да, - кивнул Илан.  
\- Может, он сломался? - спросил Дериан и тут же понял, какую глупость он ляпнул. - Или ты перепутал коридоры, и тут нет входа?   
Де Маре презрительно фыркнул, потом пожал плечами и приложил собственную руку. Под его пальцами в глубине того, что секунду назад казалось обычным камнем, вспыхнули искры, и через несколько секунд рядом отъехала панель, открывая проход.   
И де Маре, и принц одинаково удивленно уставились на совершенно невозможное явление. Система должна была реагировать только на Джуришей. А сейчас открылась под чужой рукой. И это было немыслимо.   
Де Маре опомнился первым.  
\- Король сделал мне доступ, - быстро соврал он и, видя подозрение на лице Дериана, добавил, - Я не думал, что он вообще вспомнит о канализациях.  
\- Но он не забыл, - с горечью произнес Дериан. - Не забыл ни позаботиться о тебе, ни отключить меня.  
\- Сейчас не время, - Илан протолкнул вперед Дериана и закрыл за собою панель.  
Внутри они оказались в первозданной Джуриш-системе. Чистой, не скрытой ни за одной из множества последующих надстроек и переделок. Не спрятанной от взора за деревом или пластиком, не замурованной ни камнями, ни цементом. В такой, какой ее создали основатели планеты - одна из вернувшихся во время Второй Волны экспедиций.  
Коридор скорее можно было назвать огромной норой. Он плавно изгибался, вился как змея, с каждым метром немного меняя свои очертания - плавно перетекая из овального в круглый, чуть дальше изменяясь на приплюснутый. С каждым шагом он становился то шире, то уже, то снижался, то стремительно уносился ввысь. Словно создатели так до конца и не смогли определиться с желаемым обликом и решили разом воплотить все возможные варианты.  
Казавшийся легким и хрупким пористый материал стен на самом деле выдерживал даже ядерный взрыв. Во время одной из гражданских войн почти пятьсот лет назад враждующие стороны разбомбили несколько имений, от которых остались только остовы из инфо-материала. Потом имения заново отстроили, но фотографии тех диковинных оголенных замков до сих пор висели в музеях и украшали все рекламные туристические проспекты о Джуре.  
Стены не были гладкими. Выступы хаотично чередовались со впадинами. Некоторые из них начинались и заканчивались плавно, а другие резко выделялись, как инородные наросты или кем-то выгрызенные ямы. Иногда целые пласты отходили от основной поверхности, диковинно изгибаясь и переплетаясь друг с другом. Изнутри, вернее, примерно на ладонь вглубь от поверхности, стены мягко светились, порождая легкой зеленоватый полумрак.  
Илан выключил уже ненужный фонарик. Ему приходилось видеть участки неприкрытых древних инфо-стен во время путешествий по скрытому дворцу вместе с Дереном. Но сейчас общее впечатление поразило даже его. Дериан же застыл как вкопанный, ошеломленно рассматривая творение своих предков.  
\- Не верится, что такое могли создать люди, - пошептал он.   
\- Ученые Федерации утверждают, что психологически возвращенцы Второй Волны уже не принадлежали к человечеству, - пожав плечами, ответил Илан.  
Дериан так посмотрел на де Маре, что тому невольно сделалось стыдно. Он знал, как жестко Оозтон ограничивал доступ принца практически к любой информации. Но так и не научился помнить, насколько Дерена ранит каждое напоминание об его ущербности. Это Илан, как и любой житель столицы, мог через домашний или общественный терминал в любой момент получиться доступ как к местным информационным ресурсам, так и к большинству каналов Федерации или Калийской империи. А оба принца воспитывались в условиях строжайшей информационной изоляции. И если Дерен вырвался из этого плена в тот день, когда стал королем Джура, то Дериана до сих пор все так же ограничивали. Три кратких момента свободы во время побегов, организованных влиятельными саяторами, мечтавшими сменить Оозтон на посту первого министра при новом короле, были не в счет. Во-первых, каждый раз Дериана очень быстро ловили, а во-вторых, тогда ему было вовсе не до расширения собственного кругозора. Проведя почти год с принцем, Илан привык, что порою тот не знает совершенно очевидных вещей или даже не знаком со всем известными понятиями, но все равно иногда забывался.  
Уйдя не очень далеко от входа, они нашли помещение, где де Маре решил остановиться. Дериан с подозрением оглядел результат его выбора.  
\- А чем это лучше других?  
\- Не знаю. Ты - Джуриш, ты и скажи.  
Дериан надулся и обижено замолчал.  
\- Как ты сбежал? - наконец спросил он. - И что то была за карточка?  
Де Маре внутренне вздохнул. Еще одна тема, которой он не мог избежать, но хотел отложить разговор о ней как можно дальше.  
\- Я не сбежал. Меня отпустил Дерен.  
\- Почему? - то же самое подозрение во взгляде, какое было, когда он узнал Илана в тюремном блоке.  
\- Я не знаю, - почти не соврал. Ведь не рассказывать же принцу о странном поведении его брата?  
\- Что он тебе приказал? Чего он хочет? - Дериан внешне непроизвольно попятился, на самом деле, расчетливо пытаясь оказаться между выходом и Иланом. Но последний слишком хорошо успел изучить своего подопечного за прошедший год, и видимая случайность маневра его не обманула.  
\- Уж не твоей смерти - это точно.   
\- Как я могу быть уверен в этом?  
\- Тебя могли официально казнить уже после первого покушения.  
\- А если он не хочет официально? А вот так - тихо, в глубине, под городом, чтобы никто не узнал?  
\- Я - не убийца, - де Маре тяжело посмотрел на Дериана. - И тебе ли этого не знать.  
\- Я знаю только, что ты никогда не поднимешь руку на него. Даже ценой собственной жизни.  
Де Маре молча отвернулся, присел на одно из возвышений и так же молча начал распаковывать одеяла и пакеты с провизией. Дериан несколько минут смотрел ему в спину. Очень обвиняюще выглядевшую спину. Потом подошел, осторожно взял Илана за подбородок, медленно запрокинул его голову и поцеловал.  
\- Прости, - прошептал он.  
Илан испытующе посмотрел ему в глаза. Дериан не понял безмолвного вопроса, но не отвел взгляда. Так же медленно, как до этого принц, де Маре повернулся, встал, достал нож и поднес к напрягшемуся лицу Дериана. Тот сжал губы, но не отшатнулся. Илан прикоснулся кончиком лезвия к его щеке. Дериан продолжать смотреть в глаза де Маре, лишь зрачки слегка расширились. Илан прищурился, надавил на рукоять и повел ножом вниз, слегка проворачивая лезвие и оставляя на щеке принца тут же набухшую красным полосу. Дерен не дернулся, только сжал пальцы в кулаки.  
Де Маре критически глянул на дело своих рук, удовлетворенно кивнул, наклонился к аптечке и подал принцу стерильную салфетку.  
\- Зачем? - выдохнул Дериан, прижимая тонкую целлюлозу к ране.  
\- Это ответ на один из твоих вопросов - чего хочет Король.   
\- Наказать, но не убивать?  
\- И это тоже, - кивнул Илан. - А еще Дерена тревожит то, что достаточно несложной косметической операции, и ты станешь его полной копией.  
\- Да, ладно, - отмахнулся Дериан. - Чтобы занять трон, но мне вовсе не обязательно прикидываться братом. Мне и своих прав хватит.  
\- Но Оозтон постоянно убеждает его в обратном.  
Дерен нахмурился.  
\- Ох, только не надо заводить старую песню, что во всем виноват Оозтон, а Дерен весь из себя такой добрый и замечательный.  
\- Но, тем не менее, именно Оозтон подготовил решение о твоей казни.  
\- А Дерен его подписал!  
\- Нет. Когда я с ним разговаривал, оно неподписанным лежало на его столе  
\- Ты еще скажи, что Дерен спит и видит, как бы вытащить меня из-под стражи Оозтона и перевезти во дворец.  
\- Он - Король. И теоретически может сделать все, что угодно. Например, официально простить тебе все три покушения. В обычной ситуации Оозтон на это наплюет и упечет тебя обратно под замок. Но если Дерен перед саяторами объявит тебе амнистию и восстановит статус Принца, то Оозтон будет вынужден признать королевскую волю и оставить тебя во дворце.  
\- Это Дерен придумал? Он так сказал?!   
\- В какой-то степени, - уклончиво ответил де Маре. - Я потому и стал в свое время личным хранителем Короля, что умел правильно угадывать его даже не до конца высказанные пожелания. И не думаю, что мог ошибиться на этот раз.  
\- Ты почти год не видел его, - напомнил Дериан.  
\- Тебе придется довериться моему мнению, - Илан едва заметно печально улыбнулся. - Или нет.  
\- Будто у меня есть выбор? - Дериан заменил уже четвертую салфетку на ране, скомкав предыдущую и бросив ее к остальным. - И дело даже не в том, что без тебя меня поймают в первые полчаса. Я ведь понятия не имею, куда идти и что делать.  
\- Надо отсидеться здесь, а потом в удачный момент по Джуриш-системе вернуться во дворец, не попавшись по пути Оозтону.   
\- С чего ты взял, что Джуриш-системы этой канализации и дворца имеют связь?  
\- Отец говорил, что они связаны.  
\- Отец? Чей? Твой? Он-то тут при чем?  
\- Он иногда выполнял для Королевы Нарин поручения в городе, пробираясь и туда, и обратно по Джуриш-системе. Так что, переход точно есть. Осталось только найти его.  
\- Твой отец служил Королеве Нарин? Так ты из семьи потомственных королевских гвардейцев?  
\- Хуже. Отец был первым личным хранителем за всю историю Джуришей. А я - вторым и пока последним.   
\- А раньше?  
\- Должность личного хранителя появилась только с приходом к власти Варгуса ла Годе. До этого врожденные Джуриши как-то сами справлялись со своей защитой.   
\- Ты мне раньше этого не говорил.  
\- Ты знал, что я был личным хранителем Дерена.  
\- Не говорил об отце.  
\- Ты не спрашивал.  
Дериан задумался.  
\- Это странно, - наконец скал он.  
\- Что именно? - уточнил Илан.  
\- Твое назначение на должность отца.  
\- На самом деле это был один из последних доводов, которые Дерен привел Оозтону, убеждая согласиться на мою кандидатуру  
\- А почему он выбрал тебя?  
\- Спросишь как-нибудь сам у брата, ладно?  
\- Хотя, нет, я понимаю, - Дериан отрешенно провел по свежеобразовавшейся бурой корочке на щеке. - А твой отец, он сейчас жив?  
\- Лестранг де Маре был на корабле Королевы Нарин, когда его взорвали.  
\- Ты… - Дериан запнулся, - Ты сильно тогда переживал?  
Илан замялся.  
\- Перед началом войны я как раз поступил в академию. Когда напали калийцы, после первых нескольких поражений всех нас, мальчишек, направили на корабли. Не то, чтобы от нас было слишком много пользы, но постояв, пару дней на подхвате, потом, если погибал взрослый, мы могли хотя бы частично выполнять его функции. А старшие курсы сразу мобилизовали, - Илан задумчиво уставился в пространство, нырнув в собственные воспоминания.  
\- И? - потормошил его Дериан.  
\- Перед последним сражением я выполнял функции стрелка на легком катере. До нас три эскадры переходили в атаку и за считанные минуты взрывались в силовых потоках отражателей кораблей противника, почти не нанося им урона. Варгус бросал вперед все, что у него оставалось от некогда великого флота Джура, в тщетной надежде хоть на часы задержать вторжение, так до самого конца и не решившись подпустить королеву к центральному терминалу, - Илан сжал зубы. - Он был готов отдать Джур калийцам, лишь бы не потерять свою власть... Королева Нарин улетела тайком. На одном из катеров дворцовой дворцовой охраны. После первого же вражеского выстрела по ее кораблю автоматически включились защитные Джуриш-системы. И наше небо снова горело. Вместе с армией завоевателей. Они успели сбить катер Нарин, но и сами не ушли от возмездия.  
Дериан как завороженный слушал отрывистый, прерываемый паузами рассказ де Маре.  
\- Ты видел! - выдохнул он. - Видел, как это было!  
\- Да, - кивнул тот. - Ближе многих. Наш катер развернулся практически перед самой линией отторжения. Ты спросил, переживал ли я об отце? Он погиб на корабле, остановившем вторжение. И в его гибели было куда больше смысла, чем в большинстве смертей той войны.  
Позже, когда Дериан заснул, Илан наконец позволил себе до конца додумать мысль, появившуюся еще перед входом в Джуриш-систему. Тогда он не стал задаваться вопросом, почему дверь открылась от его прикосновения. С одной стороны ответ был совершенно очевиден, а с другой - настолько же непонятен. Если Джурищ-система среагировала на его прикосновение, значит, для него был сделан личный доступ кем-то из Джуришей. Но вот только Король Дерен никогда не умел так пользоваться инфо-системой и предпочитал обходиться урезанными возможностями карточек доступа. Илан сильно сомневался, что кто-то из Королей в последнее столетие прогуливался по городской канализации. Значит, доступ не мог быть открыт локально, а только с центрального терминала в тронном зале. Но Королева Нарин в последний раз подходила к нему еще до рождения близнецов, когда самого Илана даже в проекте не было.  
Из всего этого напрашивался совершенно невероятный вывод - существовал как минимум еще один, никому неизвестный, наследник Джуришей. Но, в отличие от саяторских семей, Короли всегда слишком параноидально осторожно относились к вопросу "случайных" наследников. Ведь, если саяторская кровь в лучшем случае давала доступ только к родовым имениям, а генотип Джуришей был ключом к управлению всей инфо-системой планеты.   
И почему панель входа не сработала под ладонью Дериана? В то, что доступ отключил Король, мог поверить только почти ничего не знающий о Джуриш-системах Дериан. Не считая того, что Дерен едва умел ими управлять, он даже физически не мог этого сделать. И в канализацию, и к цкентральному терминалу Оозтон подпустил бы Короля только через свой труп. А первый министр по-прежнему был жив и здоров всем врагам назло. Значит, Дериану доступ не отключили, у него его просто не было. А из этого следовало…  
Вывод напрашивался сам собою. Очень нехороший вывод. Дериан - не Джуриш. Получается, и Дерен - не Джуриш? В том, что братья - близнецы и действительно - братья, не возникали никаких сомнений  
То есть, на троне уже тринадцать лет сидит не настоящий Король? Знает ли об этом Оозтон? Скорее всего, нет. Иначе не стерег бы так яростно все основные Джуриш-терминалы от Дерена.   
Де Маре не удержался и, встав, прошелся по слегка пружинящему под ногами внутреннему покрытию Джуриш-системы. Как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить Дериана. Хорошенькое дело. И с каких это пор их Короли уже совсем не Короли? И когда произошел сбой в системе наследования? В принадлежности к Джуришам королевы Нарин сомнений не возникало. Только выстрел по транспорту настоящей Королевы мог активировать планетарную защиту.  
Получается, не-Джуриши лишь Дерен и Дериан? Но как такое может быть? Ведь королева Нарин была беременной. Если близнецы не ее дети, то куда тогда подевался настоящий ребенок? Мертворожденный или скрытый? Зная придворные традиции на Джуре, скорее скрытый.  
Кстати о втором нашествии. После гибели корабля Нарин, планетарные системы продолжали работать еще некоторое время. Тогда все подумали, что они завершают отработку алгоритмов автоматического срабатывания. А если другой Джуриш, тот самый неучтенный наследник или настоящий ребенок Нарин, в это время управлял ими с планеты? Ведь мог, вполне мог. Пусть подросток, но раньше королевские дети сдавали первый экзамен на оператора Джуриш-систем еще в двенадцать лет. Если настоящий ребенок Нарин родился примерно в одно время с близнецами, то ему во время нашествия было уже больше четырнадцати.  
Де Маре остановился и задумчиво посмотрел на спящего принца. Не Джуриш? Или все его рассуждения - одна сплошная ошибка? Мало ли почему могла не сработать входная панель? О, да, сам себя скептически одернул Илан. Во что проще поверить? В ненастоящих королей или в поломку в Джуриш-системе? Увы, но версия на счет королей казалась намного реальнее.  
Как же тогда Дерен прошел коронацию, если он не Джуриш? Если предположения Илана хотя бы наполовину верны, то - вполне объяснимо. Настоящий Джуриш мог сделать доступ Дерену ко всем системам дворца, внешне бы казалось, что король опознается как Джуриш. А вот подземные системы уже не опознали ненастоящего короля. Вернее, ненастоящего принца, но братья - двойняшки. Отсутствие крови Джуришей в одном, означает фальшивость второго.  
А Оозтон с Варгусом ничего не знают о том, что им подсунули не настоящих наследников? Великолепно. Для Джуриша, кем бы он ни был. А сами близнецы? Дериан, очевидно, не знал. А Дерен? Интуиция подсказывала Илану, что как раз Король - в курсе. И давно.  
Теперь знает и он. Холодок пробежал по спине де Маре. Слишком опасное знание. О таком лучше забыть. Даже если он - прав, и все эти измышления не бред разыгравшегося воображения.


	3. Второй брат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Илан де Маре - бывший личный охранник короля; нынешний тюремщик брата короля  
> Дерен Арони Джуриш - нынешний король Джура  
> Дериан Арони Джуриш - его брат-близнец (разнояйцовые близнецы)  
> Оозтон ла Тарон - первый министр  
> Вагрус ла Годе - предыдущий первый министр

Будучи личным хранителем короля Илану не раз приходилось слышать о месте, где содержался принц Дериан, но увидеть воочию довелось впервые. Охрану принца обеспечивали два гарнизона: внутренний и внешний. Состав первого обновлялся каждые полгода, иногда даже чаще. А солдаты и офицеры второго менялись крайне редко. Все это Илан узнал, еще не прибыв в расположение, а пролистывая по дороге документы и личные дела. Правительственный флайдер высадил его на пригорке в паре сотен шагов от ворот, венчающий высокий забор, который окружал всю территорию места содержания принца. Называть данный комплекс тюрьмой при дворе считалось верхом бестактности и невежливости, поэтому Илан старался даже мысленно не допускать оговорки.   
Возле караулки его встретил капитан внешнего гарнизона - полноватый немного суетливый мужчина в годах.  
\- Илан де Маре? - переспросил он, здороваясь.   
Илан кивнул.  
\- Я думал, вы старше, - заметил капитан.  
Илан только плечами пожал. Скорость продвижения по служебной лестнице в столице и в провинциях существенно отличалась. А уж конкретно в его случае о привычных стереотипах и говорить не приходилось.   
\- Вы ведь из столицы... Небось, служили при дворе..., - похоже, размышления капитана пошли в том же направлении.  
Илан снова кивнул.  
\- Королевская гвардия, - коротко пояснил он, не вдаваясь в подробности.  
\- Ооо, - уважительно протянул капитан. - Желаете сразу приступить к знакомству с охраняемой территорией? Или сначала пообедаем?  
Илан вежливо отклонил как предложение об обеде, так и последующую идею насчет парадного смотра личного состава. Насколько он понимал, во внешний гарнизон он будет выбираться в лучшем случае раз в месяц, и не видел смысла тратить время на детальное знакомство с его персоналом.   
\- Извините, что пешком, но флайдеры нам не положены. Сами понимаете, в случае чего, - капитан неопределенно махнул рукой, видимо так изображая вероятный побег принца, - не стоит упрощать ему задачу.  
\- Как я понимаю, эти "случаи чего" происходят у вас не так уж часто.  
\- Не скажите. Только за последний год он уже трижды пытался бежать. Он никогда не успокаивается.  
Илан вежливо выгнул бровь. В предоставленных ему документах об этом не было ни слова, там упоминались только два общеизвестных побега принца - пять и одиннадцать лет назад. Недосмотр или специальная провокация?   
\- Я думал, особенности построения данного комплекса исключают саму возможность побега.  
\- Все так думали, - хохотнул капитан. - Но всегда остается человеческий фактор. А наш принц обладает просто уникальным талантом совращать людей с пути истинного. Почему вы думаете, внутренний гарнизон меняется каждые полгода? И для служивших внутри это - пожизненная метка в досье. Они уже никогда не получат высокой оценки по благонадежности, и никогда не займут хоть сколько-нибудь ответственного поста. Ох, извините, - спохватился капитан, - я не имел в виду вас.  
\- Ничего, все нормально, - Илан натянуто улыбнулся.  
\- Это, наверное, страшное разочарование - из гвардейцев короля прямиком попасть в тюремщики его брата, - капитан сочувственно поцокал языком. - Особенно для такого молодого офицера как вы.  
Илану решительно не нравилось направление, которое приобретала их беседа и, он поспешил перевести ее в более интересующее его русо.   
\- Но каким образом принцу Дериану удается склонять охрану на свою сторону? - спросил Илан. - Денег у него нет. А я не верю, что раз за разом людей можно подкупить одними обещаниями, особенно учитывая, что здесь все знают о количестве предыдущих неудачных побегов.   
\- Говорят, принц дьявольски хорош в постели, - заговорщицки подмигнул капитан.  
Илану понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить услышанное.  
\- Вы имеете в виду... то, что имеете в виду? - наконец уточнил он.  
\- Сразу видно столичное воспитание, - одобрительно крякнул капитан. - Умеете же так выразиться, чтобы и вас поняли, и самим ничего не сказать.  
Илан вопросительно посмотрел на капитана и тот продолжил:  
\- Принц готов прыгнуть под любого мужика, лишь бы выбраться из своей клетки. Только за одно обещание помощи он легко подставит свою высокородную задницу каждому из стражей - хоть всем вместе, хоть по очереди.  
Илана внутренне передернуло, но внешне он остался невозмутим.  
\- Правда? - холодно поинтересовался он. - Вы же никогда не бывали во внутреннем комплексе. Откуда же столь обширные познания?  
\- Так после каждой попытки побега именно мне приходится разгребать все то дерьмо, что там они наворотили. И первые допросы проводить, и разбираться, кто напрямую в организации побега участвовал, а кто только потворствовал.   
Илан сочувственно покачал головой, изображая понимание всей сложности капитанской судьбы.   
\- Берегитесь, - заметил тот. - Двое предыдущих начальников были страшны как смертный грех, и то принц ими не побрезговал.  
\- Как-нибудь отобьюсь, - усмехнулся Илан, сворачивая со скользкой темы. - Помнится, вы хотели показать мне подведомственные вам территории?  
Капитан с воодушевлением начал свою экскурсию для столичного гостя. Сначала они по внутренней стороне прошлись едва ли не вдоль всего забора, останавливаясь у каждой сторожевой вышки, после чего капитан приказывал дежурному караулу спуститься, поименно представлял их Илану, а потом до следующей вышки рассказывал их биографии и семейные истории. В подобном режиме капитан протащил Илана по всем охранным сооружениям, жилым и хозяйственным помещениям, разбросанным вокруг основного трехэтажного здания в форме подковы, в котором содержался принц.   
Когда Илан, наконец, вырвался от словоохотливого капитана, то в голове слегка шумело от обилия ненужной информации. Насколько он понял, теоретически основной функцией внешнего гарнизона было останавливать побеги принца, если тот сможет сбежать от внутренней охраны, и в случае нападения со стороны - успеть сообщить о нем в столицу. Впрочем, на тюрьму принца нападали лишь однажды - во время памятного саяторского мятежа за год до коронации Дерена. Но на практике главным врагом внешнего гарнизона оказывалась скука, а единственным развлечением - побеги принца, которыми он с завидной регулярностью радовал свою охрану. И, судя, по тому, что Дериану всего лишь дважды удалось добраться до столицы, внешний гарнизон вполне успешно выполнял свои задачи.  
Капитан проводил Илана до внутреннего контрольно-пропускного пункта, в помещении которого находилась панель отключения силового поля, окутывающего центральное трехэтажное здание. Возле границы силового поля их поджидал целый обоз грузовых платформ, наполненных провиантом и разнообразными хозяйственными мелочами.  
\- А это что? - удивился Илан.  
\- Предыдущего начальника сняли более месяца назад, - извиняющимся тоном ответил капитан, смущенно разведя руками. - А у нас нет полномочий на отключение силового поля.   
\- Так целый месяц внутрь никто не заходил? - не поверил своим ушам Илан.  
\- И не выходил, - кивнул капитан. - Но вы не волнуйтесь, связь мы поддерживали постоянно. А сухпайка там у них на пару лет хватит.   
Илан не нашелся, что сказать. С каждой минутой он все более убеждался в полной параноидальности подхода к охране принца. Но как же тому удавалось сбегать? Из здания, которое словно в пузырь заключено в силовое поле, а право на его отключение есть только у начальника комплекса? Дерен всегда думал, что побеги брата - результат халатного отношения Оозтона к охране принца. Но, похоже, в данном случае Оозтон был совершенно честен со своим Королем - принца охраняли лучше некуда, но тот все равно ухитрялся убегать. В высказанную капитаном версию на счет непреодолимой харизмы и дьявольского обаяния принца Илан не очень поверил.  
Внутри Илана встретили капитан гвардейцев и повар. Последний сразу же коршуном накинулся на обоз, не обращая на Илана ни малейшего внимания. Первый кратко ознакомил своего нового шефа с внутренним распорядком. В отличие от капитана внешнего гарнизона его собрат из внутренней охраны был подчеркнуто сух и немногословен.  
Принца круглосуточно сопровождали четыре гвардейца, которые сменялись дважды в сутки. Еще по двое гвардейцев в таком же режиме постоянно дежурили в комнате видеонаблюдения. Кроме охраны в комплексе постоянно находились несколько слуг, повар, санитар и двое техников, обслуживающих работу генератора защитного поля. Все они жили в левом крыле, в правом располагались комнаты принца, а центральном - служебные и технические помещения.  
\- Будьте осторожны, - предупредил капитан на прощанье. - Вы - единственный ключ к силовому полю. А отпечаток ладони, сетчатку глаза и анализ ДНК можно предоставить на контрольно-пропускной пункт и без вашего непосредственного участия.  
\- Спасибо, учту.   
Илан не собирался позволять местным запугать себя байками о страшном и кованом принце, но мимо воли от всех этих предупреждений становилось немного не по себе. Поднимаясь в отведенные ему комнаты, Илан заметил принца во внутреннем дворе и остановился у окна, пользуясь случаем незаметно рассмотреть своего подопечного.   
Дериан Арони Джуриш тренировался на свежем воздухе. Несмотря на достаточно прохладную осеннюю погоду, на нем были только легкие облегающие спортивные брюки. Четверо гвардейцев маячили по краям небольшого спортивного комплекса, установленного в центре внутреннего двора - между миниатюрной парковой зоной, все деревья и кусты которой едва доставали человеку до пояса, и бетонированной площадкой, примыкающей к центральному крылу здания.  
Илан оценил точную выверенность движений и развитую мускулатуру принца. Напрашивался вывод, что, в отличие от своего брата, который не любил физических упражнений, Дериан, похоже, уделял им достаточно много времени. Илан не был уверен, но ему показалось, что он узнает некоторые основные движения из боевой подготовки гвардейского корпуса.   
Это объясняло хоть что-то в невероятных побегах принца. Как бы хорошо не были подготовлены охранники, внезапная атака человека, которого они не имеют права бить на поражение, имела неплохие шансы на успех. Хотя в равных условиях принц вряд ли бы справился даже с парой гвардейцев.   
Илан продолжил изучать принца. Он похож на брата. Не одно лицо, но слишком много общих черт. Почти одинаковые фигуры, но принц немного стройнее и чуть выше. У него другая стрижка, не такая короткая - темно-русые волосы свободно падают на плечи. Хорошо зная хотя бы одного из них, с другим не спутаешь. Но если Дериана подстричь "под брата", немного прикормить и соответствующе одеть - его легко примут за Короля. Рядовой обыватель, не знающий Дерена лично и видящий его лишь на записях официальных выступлений, никогда не заподозрит подмены.   
Если бы Дерен полностью контролировал Джуриш-сситему, он мог бы отключить права брата еще во время коронации, и проблема решилась бы сама собою. Но протокол наследования был нарушен еще при Королеве Нарин. Предыдущие Джуриши во время коронации открывали выбранному наследнику самый сокровенный секрет Королей - как отключать от системы других Джуришей по крови. Сразу же после смены короны все братья и сестры новоявленного Короля лишались права использовать фамилию Джуриш и становились обычными саяторами из рода второго родителя. Одновременно с этим Джуриш-системы по всей планете переставали узнавать в них Королей. Но Нарин короновал не ее отец. Такое случилось впервые за все столетия существования Джура. И хотя род Королей не был прерван, но преемственность нарушилась. Именно поэтому многие, особенно из старшего поколения, не верили в способность Нарин защитить Джур от вторжения. И только после смерти Нарин в полной мере признали настоящей Королевой, а при жизни она оставалась кумиром молодежи, но вечным источником сомнений для почтенных саяторов.   
Словно почувствовав, что его разглядывают, Дериан остановился, поднял голову и поймал взгляд де Маре. По губам принца скользнула улыбка - вызывающая, гордая, провокационная. Дерен никогда так не улыбался, никогда так не стоял - одновременно расслабленно и словно готовый к прыжку хищник, никогда так не смотрел в глаза другим. Во всем облике Дериана сквозил неприкрытый вызов, а Дерен обладал взглядом аналитика.  
Выдержав несколько секундную безмолвную дуэль взглядов, Илан отошел от окна. С принцем будет нелегко.  
Когда, уже поднявшись к себе, Илан распаковывал вещи, в дверь постучали. Слишком требовательно для любого из его свежеобретенных подчиненных. Еще не прикоснувшись к замковой панели, Илан знал, кого увидит по ту сторону порога.  
\- Ваше высочество, вам нельзя заходить в служебные помещения, - заметил один из гвардейцев, неименной тенью следующий за своим подопечным, куда бы тот не направился.  
\- А я и не захожу, - ухмыльнулся принц и оперся о косяк.   
\- Дериан Арони Джуриш, как я понимаю? - официально их не представляли, и Илан сомневался, как ему следует обращаться к принцу.   
\- А вы догадливы, тюремщик, - иронично улыбнулся тот.  
Принц был все в той же одежде, что и на тренировке, только обулся и накинул легкую рубашку, которую даже не застегнул. Не то, чтобы подобный вид мог смутить Илана - в свою бытность хранителем обязанность круглосуточно находиться при короле давно избавила его от ощущения неловкости при виде полуголых или голых Джуришей - но ему было интересно, какое впечатление рассчитывал произвести на него принц. Илан все еще не определился, как вести себя с Дерианом, поэтому предпочел инициативу в разговоре оставить ему. Тем более уж что-то, а отмалчиваться он умел.   
\- Говорят, вы прибыли сюда из самой столицы? Как там поживает мой братец?  
\- Неплохо.  
\- Вы неразговорчивы.  
\- Дворцовая привычка.   
\- Здесь вам не дворец.   
\- Я заметил.  
Принц засмеялся. Похоже, быстрые и достаточно дерзкие ответы Илана его откровенно забавляли.   
\- Тут так редко появляются свежие лица, что я просто не могу упустить возможность поскорее познакомиться с каждым вновь прибывшим. Особенно, если он - начальник моей тюрьмы.  
\- Вся ваша охрана меняется каждые полгода, - возразил Илан. - Не думаю, что вам так уж не хватает новых знакомств.   
Дериан изучающе уставился на Илана и в задумчивости закусил нижнюю губу.  
\- Вы злитесь, - сделал вывод он. - Злитесь, что вас вынудили променять блистательную столицу и перспективы карьерного роста на провинциальное захолустье и самую безнадежную должность во всей стране.  
\- Поверьте, Ваше высочество, моя карьера была безнадежно испорчена еще задолго до этого назначения.  
\- Вот как? И что же такого страшного вы совершили, чтобы даже работа моим тюремщиком не может испортить ваше досье?  
Илану не хотелось открывать основной козырь в первый же вечер, но постоянные разговоры о загубленной карьере столичного амбициозного офицера успели ему уже порядком поднадоесть. Тем более, если в комплексе находится доверенный Оозтона, которому поручено наблюдать за Иланом, то он и так все знает.   
\- Хранитель Короля, - коротко ответил Илан.  
\- Простите? - Дериан то ли не понял, то ли не поверил.  
\- Личный хранитель Дерена Арони Джуриша в течение последних семи лет, - уточнил Илан.  
Дериан отшатнулся, разом изменившись в лице. Даже гвардейцев проняло. Если до того они вполне успешно сохраняли отстраненно-отсутствующий вид, то теперь все дружно уставились на Илана, как на свалившееся им на голову инопланетное чудовище.  
\- Вы плохо исполняли свои обязанности при моем бра... при Короле? - осторожно поинтересовался Дериан.  
\- Нет. Как раз наоборот.   
\- Тогда почему вы здесь?  
\- Дерен хочет знать, что тут происходит, а отчеты Оозтона ла Тарона всегда слишком обтекаемы и лишены деталей, - Илан намеренно назвал Короля по имени, наблюдая за реакцией принца. Тот понял намек правильно.  
\- Значит, вы - человек Короля?  
\- Да, - Илан не стал отрицать очевидное.  
\- Это... необычно.  
После новости о предыдущей должности Илана поведение Дериана разительно изменилось. Если сразу он пришел полностью уверенный в игре, которую собирался вести, то теперь напористость сменилась осторожностью. Похоже, принц совершено точно знал, каких реакций можно ожидать от столичного офицера, и собирался беззастенчиво ими манипулировать. Но явление человека, который семь лет был тенью и доверенным лицом его брата, оказалось для него полной неожиданностью и поставило в тупик.  
\- Если вы не против, я бы все-таки хотел отдохнуть с дороги, - Илан обезоруживающе улыбнулся. - Надеюсь, вы окажете мне честь разделить со мной завтрашний обед?  
\- Да, конечно, - с облегчением согласился Дериан и сбежал с невидимого поля боя.  
Илан внутренне улыбнулся. Один ноль в его пользу. Но в следующий раз на его стороне на его стороне не будет фактора неожиданности.  
До вечера Илан изучал систему охраны принца, а потом зашел в комнату видеонаблюдения и просмотрел десяток записей. Как знакомо. До того как Дерен выбил у Оозтона должность личного хранителя, Короля охраняли по такой же схеме - круглосуточно четверо гвардейцев за спиной, не оставляющих его ни на одно мгновение. Но если Дерен всегда лишь тихо бесился и вел себя все более скованно, то Дериан наоборот, словно наслаждался постоянным вниманием. Глядя на записи, почти невозможно было заподозрить принца в фальши. Но Илан слишком хорошо знал короля, слишком хорошо представлял, на что похоже существование под постоянным присмотром посторонних глаз, чтобы поверить в искренность Дериана. Но играл принц хорошо, можно сказать, безукоризненно. Каждый поход в душ и каждая смена гардероба превращались в мини-стриптиз, неизменно вызывающий и эротичный. Принц никогда не опускался до вульгарности, всегда оставаясь неуловимо выше своих соглядатаев. Илан невольно посочувствовал охранникам, вынужденным каждый день стоически переносить очередное порно-шоу в исполнении принца.  
Похоже, Дериан придумал тысячу и один способ усложнения жизни своим стражам. Даже самое простое дежурство - ночью у постели спящего - он ухитрялся превратить в очередное испытание. Он часто спал обнаженным, напрочь игнорируя специально понижаемую температуру в спальне. Илан даже восхитился такой настойчивостью. Насколько бы спорной не была выбранная Дерианом линия поведения, он придерживался ее с завидным упорством, хоть в этом напоминая брата.  
Просматривая записи дальше, Илан убедился в своем первом впечатлении, что Дериан - опасный собеседник. Хотя прямого запрета не было, но и охране, и остальному персоналу комплекса не рекомендовалось беседовать с принцем. А он умел разговаривать людей, за считанные минуты или доводя вполне невинно начинавшийся диалог до очередных скабрезностей, или сворачивая на очень скользкие политические темы.   
Сам Илан и вполовину не был настолько искусным оратором, но обладал преимуществом гораздо большего доступа к информации, поэтому назначенного обеда он ждал едва ли не с нетерпением.

Поскольку Дериану не разрешалось заходить в служебные помещения, к которым относилась и столовая для персонала, то совместная трапеза была возможна только на территории принца. Илан появился ровно в полдень, когда по расписанию тому подавали обед. Дериан уже сидел за сервированным на двоих столом.   
\- А вы умеете напрашиваться в гости, - иронично заметил он.  
\- Дворцовая привычка, - отшутился Илан, присаживаясь напротив.  
\- Боюсь, искусность здешнего повара существенно уступает талантам его столичных собратьев.  
\- Я уже имел возможность оценить его стряпню. Она не так уж и плоха.  
\- Какие еще выводы вы успели сделать и направить Королю? - резко спросил принц, неожиданно меняя тон разговора.  
\- Ежедневные отчеты не входят в мои обязанности.  
\- А как часто? Раз в неделю? Раз в месяц?  
Илан замялся. Дериан тут сбавил напор.  
\- Ах, простите. Вы же не имеете права говорить мне об этом, не так ли?  
Дериан откинулся на спинку стула и, слегка прищурившись, внимательно уставился на Илана, но тот уже справился с замешательством.  
\- Дело не в том, что я не могу или не хочу ответить вам, а в том, что вы задаете неправильные вопросы.  
\- В самом деле?  
\- Все отосланные отсюда сообщения прежде чем попасть на стол к Королю проходят через офис ла Тарона. И не важно, я их отправил или кто-то другой, - Илан специально не довел свою мысль до конца, надеясь на догадливость принца. Говорить под прицелами камер слежения и при четырех гвардейцах было крайне неудобно.  
Принц побарабанил пальцами по столу.   
\- Мне кажется, или вы хотите сказать мне, что во всех моих бедах виноват ла Тарон, а братец - лишь невинная овечка и жертва обстоятельств? - с едва заметным сарказмом поинтересовался он.   
\- Я бы выразился несколько иначе, но в целом - да.  
\- А не поздновато ли дражайший братец надумал идти на мировую?  
\- Вы имеете в виду два ваших покушения на него? - не удержался от встречной подколки Илан.  
Дериан досадливо взмахнул рукой, словно отметая несущественность высказанной претензии.  
\- Знаете ли, я - арестант с рождения. Чтобы искупить это потребуется гораздо большее, чем...  
\- Дерен добился отмены режима полной стражи лишь через три года после коронации, - перебил его Илан  
\- Простите, что?  
\- Те же самые постоянные четыре гвардейца за спиной, - Илан махнул в сторону безмолвных свидетелей их разговора. - Круглосуточно, всегда и везде. И подчинялись они не Королю.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что Король был пленником в собственном дворце? - недоверчиво уточнил Дериан.  
\- Да. И сейчас его свобода весьма относительна.  
\- Я не верю.  
Илан пожал плечами.   
\- До назначения на пост хранителя я сам служил в охране Короля.  
\- Вот именно. Гвардейцы Короля охраняют его, а меня - стерегут.   
\- Формально, да. Но в наши обязанности также входило следовать за ним везде и всегда, следить, чтобы он не покидал разрешенные для его присутствия части дворца, и если, например, Варгус ла Годе приказывал доставить к нему Короля - мы сопровождали Дерена в указанном направлении, независимо от его желания.  
\- Хм, звучит до боли знакомо.  
\- Насколько мне известно, до смерти Королевы Нарин вы с братом содержались в совершенно одинаковых условиях. А потом ла Годе решил, кого из вас желает видеть на троне.  
\- Допустим, я вам верю, - задумчиво произнес принц. - Но что это меняет?  
\- Ничего.  
Принц хмыкнул.  
\- Тогда абсолютно не важно, насколько там братец мучился во дворце со своей излишне настойчивой охраной. Кстати, насколько я понимаю, вы уже добрались до архивов моего видеонаблюдения? И, если вы говорите правду, то у вас была уникальная возможность увидеть обоих Джуришей совершенно раздетыми. Так кто из нас вам нравится больше?  
Илан чуть не поперхнулся. Не столько от сказанного, сколько от мгновенно изменившегося тона и настроения принца. Секунду назад они вели деловой разговор, а теперь в глазах Дериана была только та самая азартно-яростная игра, уже знакомая Илану по просмотренным записям.  
\- Сложно сравнивать реальное впечатление и голографическую картинку, - попытался отшутиться он.  
\- Это можно исправить прямо сейчас, - Дериан начал быстро раздеваться, стремительно избавившись от камзола и расстегивая рубашку.  
Илан с трудом сдержал порыв вскочить из-за стола и сбежать куда подальше.  
\- Именно из-за подобных выходок ваш брат сидит на троне, а вы - здесь, - жестко сказал он. - Дерен ни при каких обстоятельствах не пошел бы на нарушение этикета, - Илан не хотел грубить, но запаниковал и думал лишь о том, как ему остановить принца.  
Дериан застыл, словно его ударили. Илан был вознагражден первым совершенно откровенным взглядом за всю их беседу.   
\- Значит, вот оно как, - принц оставил в покое свою одежду и с каменной спиной медленно опустился на стул.   
Илан поборол желание извиниться. Так он сделает только хуже.  
\- Ваш брат обычно не осмеливается ни перечить, ни дерзить премьер-министрам, - осторожно выбирая слова, заметил он.  
\- Именно поэтому все мятежники и сепаратисты этой страны мечтают посадить на трон меня.  
\- Да.  
Дериан вздохнул.   
\- А с вами сложно.  
\- С вами тоже не легко.  
На мгновение губы Дериана изогнулись в едва заметную улыбку. Почти настоящую.  
\- Де Маре, вы так и не притронулись к обеду, - заметил принц и укоризненно покачал головой.  
\- Я поел перед визитом к вам. Все равно и вам, и в служебную столовую подают одни и те же блюда.  
\- Вы издеваетесь, - констатировал Дериан.  
\- Вы тоже, - парировал Илан, откланялся и поспешил удалиться.  
Если оставить принцу хоть немного времени, он сделает новый выпад, а Илан не был уверен, что сможет адекватно ответить.

Илан хотел поговорить с Дерианом наедине, без посторонних ушей и постоянно работающих видеокамер. Теоретически это было строжайше запрещено, и вся процедура содержания принца была направлена на то, чтобы не допустить подобного. Но в свое время королю тоже не раз требовалось ускользать от постоянного присмотра, и именно Илан обеспечивал техническую часть этого процесса. Хотя во дворце наличие Джуриш-системы существенно облегчало задачу, но полномочия начальника тюремного комплекса хоть частично компенсировали ее отсутствие.   
Илану легко удалось подготовить запись и сделать обходной канал данных между видеокамерами и центром наблюдения. Местная система слежения была гораздо проще дворцовой. Но вот разобраться с охраной оказалось не так-то просто. Если бы Илан не подготовился заранее, еще до прибытия в тюремный комплекс, у него вообще бы ничего не вышло.  
Однажды, сопровождая короля в одной из его регулярных вылазок в скрытый дворец, Илан стал свидетелем, как Дерен нашел древний склад химического оружия. Они несколько месяцев пытались разобраться с находкой, но все, что им удалось - понять принцип разделения веществ на группы в зависимости от тяжести наносимого ущерба. Почти все препараты были представлены в двух видах - микро-дротики для инъекций и пластиковые ампулы, после повреждения которых, их содержимое выделялось в форме газа. К большинству химикатов прилагались соответствующие антидоты. Именно последний факт натолкнул короля на идею изучить найденное добро путем практического применения. В качестве подопытного кролика, естественно, выступал Илан. Таким способом они выявили несколько весьма полезных древних химических разработок, в том числе и препарат, оказывающий частично паралитическое и снотворное воздействие. Вдохнувший или получивший его в кровь человек застывал в текущей позе и то ли засыпал, то ли терял сознание на несколько часов. Испытывая препарат на Илане, точнее определить не удалось. Сам подопытный не мог толком описать ощущения, а Дерену со стороны тоже не удавалось определить - спит его хранитель или без сознания. Дерен неоднократно пользовался находкой, когда хотел незаметно улизнуть от своей охраны - так, чтобы никто не узнал о его отлучке и последующем возвращении.  
Отправляясь на новое назначение, Илан прихватил с собой несколько из этих ампул и парочку дротиков с антидотом - на всякий случай. А сейчас они оказались как нельзя кстати. Убедившись, что ближайшие несколько часов дежурные в комнате видеонаблюдения будут любоваться на результаты его трудов по монтажу и моделированию записи спальни принца, Илан отправился к нему. Подбросив через систему вентиляции ампулу с отравой и дождавшись, пока химикат подействует и выветрится, Илан зашел в комнату Дериана. Введя антидот, он стал ждать пробуждения принца.  
Тот очнулся резко, в первое мгновение испуганно шарахнувшись, а потом узнал Илана. Дериан подозрительно всмотрелся в неподвижных гвардейцев.  
\- Что со стражей?  
\- Разновидность яда. Они не придут в себя еще пару часов, а потом вообще не вспомнят, что были в отключке.  
\- Камеры?  
Илан лишь неопределенно отмахнулся, ему не хотелось вдаваться в технические подробности.   
Дериан проворно соскочил с кровати, и Илан опомниться не успел, как оказался в его объятиях. Поцелуй так же застал Илана врасплох. А после он решительно, но мягко отстранился. Не то, чтобы он не ожидал подобного хода от принца, но опять недооценил быстроту его реакции. Илан порадовался, что для своего визита к принцу специально выбрал ночь, когда тот не дразнил стражу своим раздетым видом.   
\- Я тебе настолько не нравлюсь? - тихо спросил принц. - Или мужчины вызывают у тебя отвращение? Так поверь, в темноте все кошки серы.  
\- Я служу Королю.  
\- Это не ответ и не повод.  
\- Вы - его брат.  
\- Именно здесь и сейчас это совершенно не важно.  
Илан промолчал, но предусмотрительно отошел подальше от Дериана.  
\- Ты боишься меня, - ухмыльнулся принц.  
\- Опасаюсь, - уточнил да Маре.  
\- Тогда зачем устроил это шоу с вырубанием охраны и выключением камер?  
\- Хотел обсудить некоторые моменты на счет Дерена и ла Тарона, о которых лучше не упоминать перед камерами.  
\- Де Маре, вы вломились ко мне в спальню в три часа ночи, чтобы поговорить о политике?!  
\- Да. А вас это смущает?  
Дериан рассмеялся.  
\- Илан, вы совершенно невозможны.  
Неожиданно для себя Илан психанул. Ему до темноты в глазах надоела эта игра. Он не хотел признаваться себе в этом, но регулярный флирт принца задевал его куда сильнее, чем он хотел бы показать. И будил отнюдь не самые лучшие воспоминания.  
\- Когда меня сделали личным хранителем Дерена, предполагалось, что я войду к нему в доверие и буду докладывать Варгусу и Оозтону о каждом его шаге в Джуриш-системе. По их плану, я должен был стать его любовником. Для меня это был приказ. Вы понимаете?! Приказ! - Илан говорил громким шепотом, едва сдерживался, чтобы не кричать. А еще труднее было молчать о второй половине правды. О случайно услышанном обрывке разговора между двумя министрами. О посмертном ударе по их Королеве. О мести Нарин. О гениальном плане Варгуса - сделать сына ее любовника любовником ее собственного сына.   
Дериан несколько секунд наблюдал за сжимающим кулаки начальником тюрьмы, потом спросил:  
\- И как? Получилось?  
\- Что? - не понял Илан.  
\- Ну... Войти в доверие? Стать любовником?  
Не думая, Илан ударил. Принц осел на пол и сжался, словно ожидая следующих ударов. Илан постоял над ним пару минут, потом присел рядом, опершись спиной о кровать.  
Дериан поднял голову.  
\- Видимо, нет, - сделал вывод он.  
Илан только глаза закатил. Ярость уже прошла, а злиться на принца было совершенно бесполезно.  
\- У тебя не получилось? Или мой братец такой непробиваемый сноб?  
Илан понял, что Дериан не отвяжется.  
\- Если у вас с братом и есть что-то общее, то это - феноменальное упрямство, -вздохнул он.  
\- Дерен упрям?  
\- Не настолько показательно как ты, но он может сотни раз так или иначе возвращаться к задуманному, пока не добьется его исполнения. Чего только стоило добиться от Оозтона моего назначения сюда.  
\- Почему он хотел этого?  
\- Благодаря Варгусу и Оозтону он знает о тебе не больше, чем ты о нем. Да и то любой известный ему факт с равной вероятностью может оказаться как правдой, так и очередной ложью министров.  
\- Ты их не любишь.  
\- Я достаточно видел при дворе, - уклончиво ответил Илан.  
\- Так Дерен направил тебя шпионить за мной?  
\- Мое привычное занятие, - горько усмехнулся де Маре.  
\- Судя по всему, министрам о Дерене ты не особо докладывал.  
\- Если бы я откровенно врал или отмалчивался, меня бы быстро заменили. А так... немного правды, немного лжи, кое о чем умолчать, кое-где не договорить...  
\- Значит, у тебя богатый опыт. И отчеты обо мне Королю тоже могут быть не совсем полными, - Дериан вопросительно посмотрел на Илана.  
\- Возможно, - кивнул тот.

Теперь Илан регулярно проводил время с Дерианом, иногда обедая вместе, иногда просто находя его днем в парке или в библиотеке. Тренировки принца Илан обычно избегал, поскольку именно во время них Дериан чаще всего приставал к охране. Капитан гвардейцев и так не переставал удивляться, как у де Маре хватает выдержки с неизменной вежливостью выносить постоянные подколки и провокации принца.   
Днем Дериан по-прежнему продолжал доставать Илана, регулярно целуя напоказ, но ночами соблюдал негласное перемирие. Илан еще несколько раз тайком наведывался к своему подопечному, рассказывая о текущем положении на Джуре.  
Однажды Илан вскользь упомянул о событиях в Бектрисском посольстве, приведших к усилению власти первых министров, чем несказанно удивил принца.  
\- Мы поддерживаем отношения с другими планетами? - поразился тот.  
\- Да, а что, для тебя это новость? - в свою очередь удивился Илан.  
\- Я думал... - принц замялся. - Ведь Калийцы напали на нас... Я считал, что и с остальными мы тоже воюем. А разве нет?  
Сразу Илан едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Но потом услышанное ему совершенно не показалось смешным. После беглого опроса у Илана зародились подозрения, что принц не только не знал официальной истории колонизации, но даже не слышал о Космической Федерации.  
\- Варгус ведь давал тебе учителей? Ты изучал историю? Всеобщую или хотя бы внутреннюю, Джура? Космополитику? Генеалогию саяторских родов?  
Дериан покачал головой.  
\- Ты же видел наполнение моего терминала в библиотеке. Там и о Джуре мало что можно найти, а уж о других мира вообще ничего нет.   
\- Горящие небеса! И так было всегда?!  
\- Да. А в детстве меня учили читать и писать, потом пару лет мне преподавали математику и биологию...  
Илан настолько растерялся, что не нашелся, что ответить. Такое жесткое ограничение в доступе к информации - тоже элемент хитрой политики первого министра? Из едва образованного короля проще сделать послушную марионетку? Только сейчас Илан понял всегда озадачивавшую его страсть Дерена часами сидеть за терминалом, читая все подряд и просматривая новости, особенно внешние. Если братьев воспитывали одинаково, а так скорее всего и было, то лишь получив корону, Дерен смог прорвать информационную блокаду Варгуса. А Дериан до сих пор оставался запертым в ней.  
\- А мой брат? - спросил принц. - Ты говорил, что до смерти Нарин мы воспитывались одинаково. Он тоже ничего этого не знал?  
\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответил Илан. - Когда меня перевели в охрану Дерена, он уже пять лет жил во дворце. За это время успеть многое изучить. К тому же он обычно немногословен, а, глубокомысленно кивая с высоты королевского плеча, можно поддерживать беседу практически на любую тему.  
Дериан понимающе хмыкнул.  
\- Расскажи мне о внешнем мире, - попросил он.  
\- Как-нибудь потом, - Илан попытался отмахнуться от любопытного взгляда принца.  
\- Почему не сейчас?  
\- Мне кажется, можно с большей пользой провести те несколько часов, что у нас есть, пока не очнется стража.   
\- И я тебе об этом постоянно твержу, - Дериан игриво подмигнул. - Но ты предпочитаешь разговоры. Так почему сегодня нам не посвятить ночь истории?  
\- Какой же ты упрямый. Хорошо, - смирился Илан. - История Джура? Или космоистория?   
\- Нашими родными интригами и их историческими корнями ты меня и так каждый раз пичкаешь. Давай про космос. Много еще заселенных планет?  
\- Да.  
\- И везде живут люди?  
\- Более или менее.  
\- То есть?  
\- На некоторых планетах даже нас за людей не считают.  
\- Что?! - не поверил своим ушам Дериан.  
Илан окончательно понял, что быстро от исторической темы он уже не отделается.   
\- Человечество начало расселяться с одной единственной планеты..., - начал он.  
\- Зачем? - тут же вклинился принц.  
\- Дериан, если ты будешь меня постоянно перебивать...  
\- Я хочу знать то, что считаю важным. Ты имеешь что-то против?  
Илан, вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, как скажешь. Может мне вообще с доисторических времен начать?  
Принц проигнорировал сарказм, и Илану ничего не оставалось, как продолжить.  
\- Раньше, когда все люди жили на одной планете, они не собирали энергию, а искусственно вырабатывали ее.  
\- Как это?  
\- Не знаю. Какими-то странными древними способами. А потом изобрели конденсаторы Творака, и энергию стали собирать. Но на одной планете ее было слишком мало, чтобы обеспечить всех живущих на ней людей.  
\- И люди научились летать в космос?  
\- Нет, они умели и задолго до того. Но до изобретения конденсаторов это было не выгодно. По сравнению с искусственной собранная энергия была вообще бесплатной. На другие планеты начали переносить крупные производства, а потом там стали появляться первые колонии.   
\- Понятно, - протянул Дериан. - А на Джуре есть такие конденсаторы?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Илан. - Оба нетерраформированных материка утыканы ими. Раньше конденсаторы стояли еще на трех непригодных для жизни планетах нашей системы, но теперь их контролируют калийцы.  
\- Это плохо? - неуверенно уточнил Дериан.  
\- Тогда Джур являлся одним из крупнейших экспортеров энергии в этой части космоса, а теперь нам едва хватает на обеспечение собственных нужд.   
Дериан задумался.  
\- Ты упоминал о Бектрисе. Это тоже планета?  
\- Да, ближайшая к нам из населенных.   
\- Калийцы тоже нападали на них?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему.  
\- Во-первых, Бектрис - относительно недавно колонизированная и достаточно бедная планета. А, во-вторых, они уже успели вступить в Космическую Федерацию. Калийцы не рискнули бы связываться с Федерацией из-за третьесортной колонии.  
\- А космическая Федерация - это..., - уточнил Дериан с совершенно несчастным видом потерявшегося в огромном городе ребенка.  
\- Союз планет, обладающий самым огромным космическим флотом, - ответил Илан.   
\- А почему Джур не вступает в Федерацию?  
\- Тогда мы будем обязаны подчиняться их законам.  
\- Понятно, - заморочено кивнул Дериан.  
\- Продолжать? Или на сегодня хватит?  
\- А это еще не все?  
\- Да я даже не добрался до событий последнего тысячелетия.  
\- Тогда рассказывай.   
\- Все равно все забудешь или перепутаешь.  
\- Нет, - Дериан упрямо тряхнул головой.  
\- Хорошо. Как я уже сказал, все первые колонисты были выходцами с одной единственной планеты. Причем никто мог полететь куда захочет и занять те земли, что ему вздумается. Право на колонизацию надо было покупать у правительства материнской планеты. И стоило оно достаточно дорого.  
\- А если бы кто-то ослушался?  
\- Прилетели бы военные корабли и уничтожили бы поселение самовольного захватчика.  
\- Сурово.   
\- Вот именно. Поэтому так называемая Вторая Волна отправилась в дальний космос. Уж не знаю, что там у них не сложилось, но через несколько столетий оттуда вернулось несколько кораблей. К этому времени материнская планета давно потеряла свою политическую и военную монополию, и начался третий этап колонизации. Во время возвращения Второй Волны было колонизировано четыре планеты. На двух из них цивилизация погибла. Одна - Вадрос - после была повторно заселена выходцами из Космической Федерации. На второй - Нирагунде - насколько известно, так больше и не появились люди. В итоге наследие возвращенцев Второй Волны сохранилось только у нас и на четвертой планете - Тинакуа. На Джуре, как ты, очевидно, заметил, - Илан позволил себе улыбнуться, - принесенные из глубин космоса знания держатся в секрете даже от нас самих. Зато мы не закрываем космопорты перед инопланетниками. Тинакийский синдикат поступает иначе. Даже получить разрешение на приближение к их станциям очень сложно, а уж попасть на саму Тинакуа и вовсе невозможно. Но, с другой стороны, они уже не одно столетие считаются самой технически развитой планетой в галактике.  
\- А мы?  
\- Джуриш-система надежно хранит тайны наших Королей, - печально усмехнулся Илан. - Иногда даже от вас самих. Зато и калийские шпионы, и шпионы Федерации веками совершенно безуспешно пытаются проникнуть в тайны Джуриш-системы. А на Тинакуа, насколько я понимаю, секреты древних более общедоступны. И, кстати, именно благодаря тинакийцам многие считают, что возвращенцы Второй Волны уже не совсем люди.  
\- А почему?  
\- Чтобы это понять, надо хоть раз увидеть тинакийцев.  
\- А ты их видел?  
\- Каждые несколько лет они присылают к нам дипломатическую миссию, которой раз за разом вежливо отказывают в праве посещения Джура. Но Королю приходится с ними или встречаться, или хотя бы отвечать по головидео. Я иногда присутствовал при этом.  
\- А почему мы не пускаем тинакийцев на Джур?  
\- Даже во времена Короля Алексона опасались, что тинакийцы могут знать о принципах работы Джуриш-системы куда больше, чем сами Джуриши. А если тинакийцам удастся что-то сделать с ней, мы окажемся совершенно беззащитны и перед калийцами, и перед любой другой внешней угрозой.

Спустя неделю после этого разговора Дериан начал уговаривать Илана, что тот должен помочь ему встретиться с братом.


End file.
